wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayden
Ayden is a fictional character and the tetartagonist from the 1998 film Quest for Camelot. He is the supporting Avian character that helps Garrett after he lost his sight. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Physical Appearance Ayden is a slender brown falcon with an orange-yellow stomach and silver wings that glint in the sun. Role in the film Ayden first appears when he is summoned by Merlin to rescue Excalibur from the Griffin, but only drops the sword in the Forbidden Forest after an conflict. Ayden goes in the forest to find the sword and presumably meets Garrett and teaches him the skills in the forest. Later, When some of Ruber's thugs had entered the forest, Ayden signals Garrett to knock them out, Garrett sends the mace wielding thug in a rock creature's mouth, and with Ayden's signal, Garrett sends the arrow shooting thug in a whirlpool, trapping him. After Kayley first meets Garrett, Ayden tells him that Excalibur is in the forest and Garrett tries to retrieve himself with Ayden. After Kayley had caught up with Garrett, Ayden had Garrett to finally allow her to help him for the search for Excalibur. In Dragon Country, The pair meet Devon and Cornwall an conjoined dragon who are bullied by fire breathing dragons. After they escaped the dragon attack and a chase from Ruber, The heroes manage to escape Dragon Country and bring Devon and Cornwall along. Whilst stopping for camp at night, Garrett tells Kayley that he got blinded by a horse in a stable fire, But Sir Lionel trained him and Ayden possibly took over training him after Sir Lionel's death. After Devon and Cornwall lost an alive stick, Ayden laughed at them which causes Cornwall swallow him but Devon unintentionally spits him out unharmed. As Garrett shows off his skills that Ayden had taught him. He shows a skill that he possibly knows by knocking out an alive plant. In the morning, Ayden had found the location of where Excalibur fell, brings down the belt from the vines. When Kayley questions Garrett causing him to miss a warning from Ayden and he is injured by Ruber. As for Ruber and his gang, He gets trapped by a moving thorn tree (the one that attacked the Griffin with the others). As Ayden watches as Kayley mends Garrett's wound with a healing plant, Kayley and Garrett begin the fall in love with each other. Ayden watches as Garrett teaches Kayley the dodging skills in the forest and Ayden creates the three interlocked rings entirely out of water. The heroes find the scabbard of Excalibur and they trail it in a Rock Ogre's cave where it was used as a toothpick. After they rescued Excalibur, Ayden grabbed hold of Devon's head to pull the heroes to safety. Ayden then makes the Griffin to crash into Ruber, causing him to slide down the cliff with his henchmen. After they reached the end of the forest and Camelot in the distance, Garrett hands Excalibur to Kayley because he feels no longer part of that world, and heads back in the forest with Ayden. But when Ayden tries to turn Garrett to help Kayley, but he tells him that everyone will not see him a knight. Later, When Devon and Cornwall run back to Garrett and tells him about Ruber had captured Kayley and now gotten Excalibur, Garrett rushes to rescue her, much to Ayden's delight. When Ayden sees Devon and Cornwall flying for the first time, He tells Garrett this and when he sees Devon and Cornwall disagreeing with another, they fall down. Garrett tells Devon and Cornwall that they'll have to agree with anything if the wanted to save Kayley and Camelot. After Garrett rescued Kayley from Ruber's men, Ayden attacks the Griffin again and this time, The Griffin grabs Ayden but Devon and Cornwall quickly save him by breathing fire at the Griffin. Ayden is seen again and flies to the area where the stone is after it disintegrated Ruber. Later at the knighting ceremony, Ayden flies to his master, Merlin who strokes him. Category:Quest for Camelot characters Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Falcons Category:Animals Category:Pets